Lex's Girl
by sexysiren1981
Summary: This is Lexana as I think it should have been - Lex & Lana belong together. Clark & Chloe dont want to believe it, but soon even they cant deny it. WARNING contains graphic sexual content. Please read and review!


**Fanfic; Smallville. Lex's Girl**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Smallville or any of the characters. This story if purely for pleasure!**

**Rated; M for adult content and theme.**

**Authors note;**This story if very close to my heart, since I loved Lex and Lana together so much. I have edited it slightly in places I thought needed it. I hope all you Lexana shippers enjoy it. Please leave reviews. It means so much to me to know someone is enjoying my work. Thank you!

**Lana.**

The lights were dim, candlelight flickering with the warm breeze coming through the open windows. The ballroom at the Luthor mansion was filled with all the most influential people that Metropolis had to offer. I looked around me, trying to catch sight of at least one of my friends, through the crowded room. I couldn't find Clark or Chloe. But I saw Lex, he was talking to an elderly couple, his head tilted at just the right angle. As if he was very interested in what they had to say to him, I knew better. I smiled as his magnetic grey-blue eyes suddenly looked straight into mine. His lips curved into the famous Luthor smirk, something Lex had perfected. My heartbeat picked up slightly. I fanned myself faster, it _was_ very hot at the moment. A heat wave had hit Smallville recently and we were all suffering. Tonight was the Luthorcorp benefit that Lex had organised to raise money to help all the families that had lost so much during the tornado that had struck us a few weeks ago. We were all here, Clark and Chloe, Mr and Mrs Kent. I was on my own since Whitney had just left to join the marines. I glanced in the direction that Lex had been, only to find him gone.

"Did you lose something?" a seductively smooth voice said from behind me.

I spun around only to find Lex standing directly behind me.

"Sorry, did I startle you?" He said, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"No." I said trying to gain my composure. "I'm fine. Just enjoying this _wonderful_ party." I smiled ruefully. "I'd rather be outside, it's rather hot in here." I whispered teasingly, tilting my face up towards his and bringing my lips close to his ear.

I watched as a smile touched his sensuous lips. Amusement evident in his cool blue eyes.

"Well, in that case, come with me." he replied, in a teasing tone.

His aftershave wafted towards me, drawing me in. It smelt clean and spicy. Lex always used the same one and it made my stomach do somersaults every time I smelt it. _This_ was my dirty little secret. The one I hoped no one knew or suspected. I was impossibly, completely and utterly attracted to Lex. I felt like _this_ was the real me, the person I was whenever I was with him. The wild, wanton and slightly evil "me". The "other" Lana that everyone thought they knew was a sweet innocent girl of eighteen, one who couldn't possibly have the feelings that were coursing through my body right now. Whitney had never made me feel this way. Nor did Clark. All it took was one look into those sinfully sexy grey-blue eyes and my heart would pound out a disjointed rhythm. His smell, the way he walked and the sardonic, almost arrogant air he had about him made my body melt. His elegant way of dressing was so far removed from the boys I had dated and especially from Clark Kent. Lex had a knowledgeable air about him that let you know he was very experienced where women were concerned and for me, it was the ultimate turn on. I wanted him and something told me he wanted me too. Perhaps my age and innocence deterred him. He reached for my hand and drew me between the people that stood around in groups, making polite conversation, towards the door that I knew led deeper into the mansion.

'I thought we were going somewhere _cooler_?" I asked as he led me down the long corridor, wall sconce's held torches as if we were in medieval times. The light flickered on us as we passed them.

"I'm taking you up to the roof." He answered quietly.

He never let go of my hand once, holding my fingers in his warm, tight grasp. I kept pace with him even though my high heels were four inches high and hard to walk in fast – or at any speed for that matter. Soon we reached a spiral staircase, I had to use my free hand to lift the skirt of my gown up to my knees in order to climb them. My gown was in a mermaid style, silver silk and clinging until the knees where it cascaded into waterfalls of ruffles. It had shoestring straps and a fitted bust. Very sexy and not at all my usual attire. Lex had ordered it for me to wear specially for tonight's benefit, when I had mentioned I didn't have anything grand enough. I had found the huge white box on the counter when I open up the Talon this morning. It had been sealed with a big silver bow, with a note tucked underneath.

`"I hope you like it. It reminded me of you. Lex."`

It was so typically Lex, grand gestures and expensive presents. And he had been right. I did love it. It made me look and feel more like the woman I was when I was with him.

Soon I heard him open a latch and we were stepping out onto the top of one of the turrets of the mansion. The mansion was actually a Scottish castle which Lionel Luthor had had shipped directly from Scotland some ten years ago. It was supposedly the Luthor ancestral home. And somehow, it fitted Lex perfectly. He led me to the edge, I looked down and felt slightly dizzy, I was afraid of heights. I grasped his hand tighter.

"Lana, are you OK?" He asked in concern as I swayed besides him.

"I'm fine Lex, just a little scared of heights." I admitted.

He pulled me backwards and spun me around gently until I was facing him and almost touching his chest. His hands rested on my hips, they burned my skin through the gown. I shuddered as his hands stroked me. The moonlight was very bright tonight, I could see his face clearly. He looked at me searchingly as though looking for something. His intense grey-blue eyes boring into mine, it made me uncomfortable, but not enough to look away. Whatever he saw in my eyes, it was obviously what he wanted to see, because he suddenly smirked and pulled me into an unexpected hug. His arms wrapped themselves around my waist, his lips at my ear,

"Lana, what am I going to do with you?" His deep, slightly sarcastic voiced sounded just above my left ear.

I shivered as his breath whispered across my scalp and neck. A wild excitement gripped me as arousal leapt through my body. His smell permeated the air around me, I could feel his hard, well-muscled body up against mine. I couldn't stop my hands from sliding around his neck, where they linked tightly. Before I could stop myself or edit my thoughts, I whispered;

"Anything you'd like, Boss."

I felt his cheek muscles tighten as he smiled into my hair.

"Lana, we really shouldn't do this here..." it sounded like a question.

Desire had thickened the air between us, my skin prickled as that same desire swept through my body, setting me on fire. My breath quickened. I felt his lips hesitate close to my cheek before they touched my temple and slid softly downwards towards my parted lips. My eyes had closed and as I licked my suddenly dry lips, I heard his amused voice say;

"Open your eyes Lana, look at me."

I hesitantly peaked through my half closed eyelids and what I saw took my breath away. His eyes positively blazed with a desire so intense it made my body burn in a whole new way. The fact that I could make Lex Luthor feel such intense emotions made me feel proud in a very strange way. Suddenly he leaned forwards his lips touching mine sensuously, softly asking to be let in and as soon as I parted my lips his mouth claimed mine in a kiss so deep I felt I was being consumed. I moaned loudly as his tongue plundered my mouth, doing unimaginably wonderful, wicked things. My eager fingers ran across his chest, feeling the shape of his chest through the white silk dress shirt he wore under his black suit. Somehow I managed to unbutton his jacket and slid my hands down his chest and across his taut stomach. His hands suddenly seemed to be everywhere at once, sliding into my hair and moving the flimsy straps of my gown out of the way and reaching up to cup my breasts, brushing his thumbs across the hard peaks. I pushed myself against him, my hips flush with his. I could feel how hard he was, the rampant, blatant proof of his desire for me only serving to make me want him even more. I ached for him. I wanted him inside me more than I had ever wanted anything in my life. Finally, tonight all the walls between us seemed to be coming down. I wanted Lex to take every part of me, to consume me and make me his. I didn't want this to stop. I was where I belonged, in Lex Luthors' arms.

**Clark.**

I watched as they left the ballroom together, Lex was holding her hand. Strange. Not something they normally did, even though I knew they were good friends.

A sick feeling gripped my stomach as I saw them shut the door quietly behind them, no one else seemed to have realised that they had left the room. Some instinct warned me to follow them. I loved Lana, with an overwhelming and idealistic passion that had lasted all through our childhood and through high school. I had almost put her up on a pedestal, although I wanted her physically, we had never actually had sex. I was scared of rushing things between us and I also didn't want to frighten her. Since Whitney had left to join the marines, there had been a distancing between us that I found strange. I had hoped that his absence might actually bring us closer together. But she always seemed to be busy, either with the Talon or taking the large ledgers to the mansion for Lex to go over or with helping Nell. She just didn't have free time anymore. As I followed them at a slight distance I saw them mount the stairs, obviously going up to one of the turrets. Maybe for fresh air? As they disappeared through the door at the top of the staircase, the door closed behind them with a quiet click. I went up the steps with a curiously heavy heart, as if I knew without being told that I wouldn't like what I was about to see. When I reached the wooden door, I lifted the latch and opened the door slightly so I could see through a thin crack. They were hugging, Lex's arms around Lana's waist, his head buried in her neck. I heard Lex mutter

"Lana, what am I going to do with you?"

She put her arms around his neck and whispered

"Whatever you'd like, Boss."

I felt my stomach muscles tighten as I heard those words. She sounded seductive and sexy, her voice husky. Her voice sounded like I had always hoped it would sound, except I thought it would be directed at me. I didn't want to watch any more but some perverse side of my nature prevented me from leaving.

"Lana, we really shouldn't do this here..."

I heard Lex say, his voice deeper than usual, slightly amused. Then I saw Lex kiss her temple then he slid his lips down her cheek. Lana closed her eyes and leaned back as if anticipating a kiss. Lex chuckled

"Open your eyes, Lana. Look at me."

She opened her eyes slowly, hesitantly. They stared at each other for few seconds before they suddenly started kissing passionately. Lana moaned.

I felt an overwhelming jealousy as I watched my best friend kiss the love of my life and a deep hatred started to rise inside me towards them both. They were holding on to each other as though to a lifeline, she was running her hands all over his chest in an eager, almost desperate way. I turned away, unable to see any more. Wetness blurred my eyes as I stumbled down the stairs, I had to find Chloe. I needed to talk to her, sort out the thoughts and images rushing through my head. I needed a friend too lean on.

**Lex.**

I was fast losing control over myself, Lana would test the control of a saint and I certainly wasn't one. As she kissed me back with such a startling passion and rubbed her lithe body against me, I knew I wasn't going to let her walk away from this. For months now we had played this game, teasing, flirting and suggestive glances. I had been sure she wanted me, but I had hesitated due to her age and total lack of experience, especially with a man like me. But tonight as she looked up at me in that crowded ballroom, her tantalising lips so close to my ear, her scent surrounding me, I gave into the wicked side of my nature and took her up to this turret.

I had known what would follow, the only thing I had misjudged is_ how_ much she really did want me. I looked down into her half-open hazel eyes filled with desire and I decided then and there that Lana Lang _would_ be mine, body, heart and soul. I lifted her suddenly and placed her on the low wall behind were we stood. I heard her sharp intake of breath as I had caught her unawares. But she didn't hesitate to hook her slim, shapely legs around my waist, tightly. I groaned into her open mouth as I continued to plunder it deeply with my tongue. My body felt as though it would explode, I needed to drive myself so deep inside her that I would mark her as mine, always. I slid my hands up her legs until I had pushed her silk gown all the way up and I then skilfully slipped her panties off and threw them behind me. She let her hands drift towards my trousers, I sucked in a gasp as they found my erection and rubbed it. Making the blood pound in my head. I had spent the better part of my life pretending I didn't have feelings, real emotion was something my father had taught me belonged to the weak. But Lana brought out so many feelings inside me, I couldn't smother them. I wanted her with a passion that surprised me. I wanted to protect her and spoil her, give her everything she could possibly want. All those feelings were totally alien to my nature. Lana's dress was now around her waist, her small but shapely breasts were naked to my gaze and hands. I touched her gently at first and then roughly, she didn't seem to mind, in fact she seemed to revel in my touch, she scratched her long nails down my back and whimpered with desire. She unbuttoned my shirt and undid the bowtie, my shirt hung open now, Lana slid both her hands up my chest, I pulled her against my chest so that her breasts were touching me. She was so soft. I rubbed my erection against the very centre of her softness, lifting her hips with my hands until her heat was directly against me. Somehow my trousers were open and I sunk into her warmth with one deep thrust. She called out my name loudly and shuddered, pulling me deeper inside her by wrapping her legs around me tightly. As I started to move inside her, a desire so sharp it was painful, moved through my body. I couldn't get close enough to her. We moved together faster and faster until I felt her spasm around my hardness, I looked at her face, her eyes were open and gazing into mine without shame or shyness. I was amazed more and more by this beautiful girl every second we spent together. She was so young and seemingly innocent but she had no reservations about what was happening between us now, I could see that clearly in her eyes. Her lovely hazel eyes grew hazy and unfocused as her body reached the peak of pleasure, the feeling was so indescribable it catapulted me towards my own release. I buried my face against her neck and bit down hard as I came. She clutched me tighter to her, her arms around my shoulders.

"Oh god Lex."She said against my cheek.

Her breath was coming out in gasps. I raised my head and looked into her eyes, leaning forward I kissed her lips softly, tenderly. Tenderness was something I hadn't thought myself capable of. She kissed me back just as gently, relishing this moment between us. A naughty expression crept into her eyes as they opened to look at me.

"Should we go back to your guests?" She asked, her voice husky.

I smirked at her

"Yes I suppose so, but you might want to freshen up first."

She smiled a devilish smile.

" I think you might be right."

I pulled myself out of her warmth, feeling a sense of loss. She slid off the wall and pulled her gown down. I took her hand and led her back towards the door.

"This isn't over Lana." I said, turning to face her.

"I know, Lex. I'm counting on that."

Lana reached up and kissed me passionately, sliding her small tongue into my mouth and gripping my head with both hands.

"Because I haven't nearly had enough, Boss." She said cheekily as she released me.

My body reacted in a fierce way, even though I had just been with her. I smiled at her and then drew her down the staircase and through the long passageway until we reached my suite. I opened the door and drew her inside. I saw her look around her, taking in each detail. Lana let go of my hand and spun around slowly. Her long dark hair swung around her slim, sexy body. Her eyes wide with delight.

"Wow, Lex." she said. "This amazing! Its more than I imagined, much more..." she trailed off as she studied the huge king size bed that took up most of the large room. It stood on a dais in the centre of the room. Overhead mirrors reflected our figures. The carpet and most of the room was a dark cream colour inlaid with gold, the bed all black silk. I was used to the sight, but now I saw it through her eyes.

"It must seem a bit over the top to you." I said as I shoved both hands into my pockets and leaned my self casually against the wall by the door.

"No, Lex. I mean it. Its amazing!" She corrected me. "Its perfectly _you_." She grinned. "I wish I'd known about that bed sooner though!"

I couldn't help laughing at the wolfish expression on her lovely face. I realised that I was finally seeing the real Lana Lang. The one other people never dreamed existed. I brought this out in her, I could tell and it gave me wonderful sense of power over her. I had a sudden desire to show myself to her, all of me, even the dark hidden recesses of my soul. I wanted to see if she would want me just as much after she had seen me as I really am. I silently vowed to myself that I would do just that -tomorrow. Somehow I would find a way to test her, to see if she was as strong as I thought she was. I led the way into my private bathroom, I large sunken tub and shower stood side by side and a basin on the opposite wall. It too was decorated in shades of white, gold and black.

"I'll leave you to have two minutes to yourself." I said as I left Lana, closing the door quietly behind me.

Afterwards we re-entered the ballroom together. No one appeared to have noticed our absence. With a swift kiss on the cheek, which had the Kent's staring at us suspiciously, I left Lana standing with them; excusing myself by saying I had to look after my other guests. I didn't see Clark anywhere, or Chloe for that matter. The rest of the night passed swiftly. The monotony of the conversation and the many glasses of champagne I had drunk made me tired. Soon people began to leave and the evening drew to a close. I saw Lana out personally, sneeking a quick kiss on her smooth, curved lips when no one was looking.

"I will see you tomorrow." I said in her ear.

She smiled at me with more warmth than usual. I wondered if anyone noticed.

"Goodnight Lex." She said.

Her high heels tapping on the stone steps, then silence. I closed the door after her and went to say farewell to the rest of my guests. Tomorrow was another day.

**Lana.**

The morning light did nothing to dispel the unreal feeling that plagued me. I felt as though last night had been a dream. Until I saw Lex again, that feeling would persist. I drove to the mansion as soon as Nell vacated the house, waiting for her to finish her breakfast, get dressed and get her stuff together, was pure hell. I pretended to be tired from the ball the previous night, although it was probably true, I was too hyped up to notice any tiredness. I was slightly sore though, and a few bruises had shown themselves, one on my neck, which I had covered with base and a few more on my breasts and thighs. There was also a distinctly unfamiliar ache between my legs, a combination of having been ravished and wanting to be ravished some more perhaps. I grimaced internally, I was becoming a wanton!

I drove quickly; I could hardly wait to see his grey-blue eyes again. I wanted, no, _needed_ to see if the blazing passion between us last night hadn't been a figment of my imagination. It as a beautiful day, I decided. Clear blue skies flecked with fluffy white clouds. Green as far as the eye could see. It was barely 9am and it was already swelteringly hot. I had chosen a black halter neck top and a pair of cropped denims, complete with high heel sandals for this visit. Deceptively casual. Since going to Paris my dress sense had definitely matured considerably. My hair hung lose down my back to my waist, the way I suspected Lex liked it best. He had a habit of smoothing it back from my face or running his hands down it whenever we hugged that gave his preference away.

As I parked my Jeep in front of the mansion and walked up the steps that led to the front door I suddenly became nervous. I ran my suddenly sweaty hands down the sides of my jeans and tossed my hair back before ringing the doorbell. Lex's butler answered the door a second later. He greeted me and told me Lex was in the library. I had been here too often in the last few months to warrant being announced. I walked slowly down the panelled passageway towards the stained glass doors that led into the library.

"Its only Lex." I told myself impatiently. "The same man you have been spending time with for months now."

I took a deep breath and opened the door cautiously. Lex stood with his back to me, staring out of the window, a bottle of water in his hand.

"What took you so long, Lana?" He asked in a lazy drawl, amusement evident in his smooth voice and in his piercing eyes, as he glanced at me over his shoulder. "I've been waiting for you."

I hesitated and then walked towards him, my heels tapping on the wooden floor.

"I came as soon as I could, Lex."

He turned to face me then, his expression difficult to read and slightly sarcastic. So very Lex. His eyes ran over me from head to foot in an instant making me flush slightly under the scrutiny.

"You look great." He said finally.

"Thank you." I smiled at him.

Lex closed the short distance between us and cupped my chin in one warm hand, lifting my face up to his. He then leaned forward and brushed his lips over mine. It was a caress. My reaction however was immediate. I started to deepen the kiss only to have him step back leaving me feeling disorientated. Only Lex could reduce me to feeling like a schoolgirl again in a matter of seconds. With him I was never in control. He was always the one to take control of any situation we were in. I liked that about him, at the same time it infuriated me more than slightly. He chuckled and said,

"Come have breakfast with me, I waited for you."

He led me to a table laid out in the small lounge besides the fireplace, which was not lit, due to the heat. We breakfasted on fruit and little else. Soon the plates were cleared away and we were once again alone. Lex lounged back in his chair, observing me intently. My eyes swept over him as he looked out the window briefly, he was wearing black slacks and a dark grey pullover, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He looked relaxed, but at the same time elegant, sexy and powerful. That was it I decided; Lex exuded power. I started to feel desire coursing through me as I watched him. Suddenly he broke the silence.

"Lana, I've been wrestling with whether or not to let you in on something." He said and I stiffened at those words, it reminded me of Clark's never ending disability of placing any trust in me.

"But, when all is said and done, you're the one person I can share this with." He continued, although I was sure he had seen my reaction. He chose to ignore it.

Lex slid a Luthorcorp folder towards me on the table.

It was marked confidential.

My heart rate picked up as I looked at it. Maybe he was finally going to let me into his life and his secrets. I wasn't naïve; I knew Lex had plenty of secrets. Maybe even more than Clark did. I also knew that he had a dark side that he tried to ignore and I suspected that most of the rumours about 33.1 and the numerous other projects his name had been linked to were true. But instead of frightening me it only made me curious and intrigued about this amazing man who was my friend and now my lover. I shared his distrust for the meteor-infected people that kept appearing around Smallville. My only experiences of them had been bad. I believed that 33.1 did exist and I agreed with Lex about its necessity. Although I had never told him this. My heart soared as I looked at the folder, Lex was actually going to trust me.

"Lex, whatever it is, I trust you." I said hesitantly.

"This isn't about trusting me anymore, Lana." He said, his eyes boring into mine. "It's about knowing how far you want to go and knowing when to say stop. What's in this folder means your all in, 100%. There's no going back."

Lex leaned forward looking at me earnestly. His eyes serious. I didn't hesitate; I raised my eyes to his and answered.

"I'm in, Lex" as I laid my hand on top of the folder.

A smile stretched across his handsome face, it looked triumphant.

"Well, lets begin." He said.

**Clark.**

It took me a while to recover from what I'd seen at the Luthorcorp benefit. I had been avoiding Lana and Lex. Chloe had done her best to comfort me. She was convinced that Lana would never be with Lex unless she had been manipulated. I agreed with her simply because Lana was just too innocent and naïve to know what getting involved with a man like Lex would mean. I had to believe that. The alternative was unthinkable. Lana couldn't _want_ to be with Lex. How could she? Even though he was my friend, he had darkness inside his soul that even he wouldn't admit to. Recently though, he had been changing more and more into a man that resembled Lionel Luthor. I was angry with him. How could he take advantage of Lana like that? Especially when he knew how much _I _loved her? Some friend! I had to go and speak to Lex. As I drove towards the mansion I rehearsed what I would say to him. Nothing sounded right. I felt anger boiling up inside me as I saw the images flashing through my mind, of Lana moaning Lex's name, her arms wrapped around his neck, her body moulded to his. How _could_ she do it? My hands tightened on the steering wheel, dangerously close to snapping it. I had to control my anger; otherwise I might end up killing Lex. Soon, I parked my truck on the driveway leading up to the mansion and walked the rest of the way at human pace to calm down. I walked through the front door as the butler answered it, asking where Lex was. The rather stuffy butler told me he was busy, could I wait? I said I would wait here in the entrance hall. As soon as the butler disappeared around the corner I super sped to the library. There I stood in the open doorway and saw something I really didn't want or need to see. Lana was sitting on Lex's lap, her arms around his neck, they were talking and laughing with each other, their voices muted and intimate. They were completely absorbed in each other and didn't see me standing there. She looked so at home in Lex's arms, as though she belonged there. Lex looked more relaxed and happy than I had ever seen him. It made my gut ache to see them so happy. I turned and super sped away before they could see me. The hatred I had felt the night of the benefit rose up inside me again and threatened to consume me. I raced to my truck and then drove to Chloe's house.

She opened the door with a smile that faded as soon as she saw my face.

"Clark, come in." She said, grabbing my arm and hauling me inside.

I followed her into the living room and sat abruptly on the sofa's edge. Chloe sat next to me, her arm around my shoulders.

"What happened? Although it doesn't take a genius to figure out it has to do with Lana." She said.

"Oh God Chloe.." I raked my fingers angrily through my hair. "I saw them again, at the mansion."

My voice broke slightly, I cleared my throat and continued.

"They were talking, laughing. Lana was sitting on Lex's lap. They are so comfortable together. How long has this been going on?" I sighed deeply.

"How can they do this?"

I glanced into Chloe's concerned clear green eyes, seeing the pain she felt for me and my situation. She was such a great friend.

"I don't know Clark. But I really don't think that Lana knows what she is getting herself into." She said softly. "I think Lex had manipulated her into thinking she is in love with him. You know how good the Luthors are at lying. Lex, I'm sorry to say, is turning out to be no better."

Chloe squeezed my hand.

" We'll figure it out, don't worry." She got up and walked to the door, "Would you like some coffee?" She asked.

"Yes please." I answered with a slight smile.

Chloe and her coffee. She didn't seem to be able to exist without it. When she walked back in it was with two steaming mugs.

"Clark, I've been thinking." She said. "You need to confront Lana first about this and try talk some sense into her."

I nodded slowly,

"Yes, I think you might be right." I replied. "I'll go see her tonight at the Talon."

Chloe smiled at me.

"It's going to be alright, Clark."

Later that day I ran to the Talon and found Lana serving customers, like nothing had changed. I watched as she moved around the room, smiling at customers and balancing trays of drinks on one hand. Her long dark hair was tied back now but she was still wearing the same clothes I had seen her in at Lex's. Except for the high heel sandals, which had been swapped for pumps.

"Hey, Lana." I said. She jumped slightly and then turned with a smile;

"Hey Clark. Didn't see you standing there." Her voice sounded friendly and polite, nothing more. Nothing like the way she spoke to Lex.

"What can I do for you today?" She asked walking past me towards the counter.

"Lana, I need to talk to you. Its important." I said.

"Go ahead Clark." She said with another smile.

"I know about you and Lex." She froze and raised worried eyes to mine.

"Clark, no one is meant to know about us, yet."

She didn't seem embarrassed at all just concerned that I might tell someone else. Her next words confirmed this.

"Please don't tell anyone."

I frowned at her,

"Lana, I don't think you know what you are getting yourself into. Lex is a predator; he'll chew you up and spit you out. Just like he's done to countless other women."

I paused.

"He's lying to you, Lana, if he let you think your relationship with him will last."

As I said those words I saw the anger rise in her hazel eyes until they positively glowed.

"Really?" She raised her eyebrows. "And you - what? Told me the truth?!"

Lana walked away then, throwing back over her shoulder.

"For your knowledge, Lex has been completely honest with me. Stay out of this Clark. I don't need saving."

I moved forward before I could think it through properly and grabbed her arm, yanking her around to face me.

"Lana, he is _dangerous_! Listen to me."

Her wide hazel eyes looked shocked.

"Clark, you are over stepping the line. I want to be with Lex. As a friend you should respect my wishes. This had nothing to do with you!"

With that she pulled her arm free and went through the door into the storeroom, effectively ending the conversation. I stood where I was seething. She had said she wanted to be with Lex. Was that just the talk of a girl being manipulated by a world-class playboy? I Left and went to see Lex himself. As I walked through the library door, I was greeted by a drawled voice from above my head;

"Lana called me."

Lex was standing on the balcony above the door regarding me with an angry expression, touched with more than a little sarcasm.

"If you want something from me, don't go running to Lana to get it. You really crossed the line." Lex shook his head.

"All those years we were friends, were you just waiting for me to step aside so you could swoop in and make your move?" I asked angrily.

"I don't know Clark. All those years you told Lana you loved her, were you just waiting to walk away and break her heart?" Lex sneered at me. "The tendency is to blame the person who has replaced you, I get that. But I didn't take Lana from you, you lost her all by yourself."

I started to reply and then I realised he was right. I had repeatedly broken Lana's heart and lied to her. How could I blame Lex for that?

"I see you agree with me." Lex said with a smirk.

He turned and walked down the stairs and reappeared in front of me.

"But make no mistake Clark, Lana is _mine_ now and I will not let you hurt or confuse her again." His piercing eyes stared into mine intently.

"You are taking advantage of a girl six years younger than you!" I spat at him. "You're manipulating her into thinking she wants to be with you. I knew you were becoming your father, but I didn't know what extent you would go to!"

To my surprise Lex started chuckling, his eyes amused.

"Clark, if you honestly believe that I'm manipulating Lana, you really don't know her very well." He stated.

"Lana knows what she is getting into. She knows everything."

I stared at him in amazement.

"Everything?" I asked. Confused by what he meant.

"Lana has hidden depths, Clark. Obviously she never showed them to you."

Lex turned and went to his glass desk, sat down and looked at me as if he expected me to leave.

"If you are finished, I have work to do." Lex said pointedly.

"This isn't over Lex." I said.

"Just remember my warning, Clark." Lex drawled. "Stay away from Lana."

I smiled an unpleasant smile.

"Lex, Lana and I are still friends."

He looked at me coldly.

"You've been warned."

I turned to leave.

"Oh, and Clark? The days of you just walking into my home unannounced are over, you're not welcome here anymore."

I continued walking and didn't look back. I couldn't believe that the sarcastic, cold man I had just spoken to had been my best friend. Somehow I knew now, that we were destined to be adversaries. The feeling permeated my whole being.

**Lana.**

I couldn't believe it was possible to be so happy. Since my parents had died there had been precious little truly happy moments in my life, although Aunt Nell had tried her best, I had always felt alone. But Lex made me so happy, I was glowing with it. I was surprised that he had trusted me with his projects so soon, but I was also glad he had. After he had shown me the Luthorcorp folder this morning, he had taken me to one of his labs, to show me the progress he had made on a vaccine Luthorcorp had been testing. A super vaccine that could protect someone from literally any disease known to man. He was such an amazing man and I was madly in love with him, even though I hadn't told him that, yet. He was a powerful businessman and a genius where science was concerned. He had also admitted to me that 33.1 did exist and he had explained to me the reason behind it. We had to know what made these people so different from us. To find out what made them go crazy once infected with the meteors. You had to understand your enemies. Even though I felt sad when I thought of those people being tested on, I agreed with Lex that it was a necessary evil. I now felt as if I knew Lex, the myth and the man. I think he had been a little surprised by my reaction to all his revelations. Maybe he had expected running and screaming. I hoped he had been pleasantly surprised. Afterwards we had returned to the mansion and talked – there were so many things to discuss. Eventually just before I had to leave for the Talon, he had pulled me onto his lap. I had been taken by surprise as he wasn't normally a demonstrative person, but I had shown him how happy I was to be there by wrapping my arms around his neck. It had a startling effect on both our bodies, being so close. And after a few minutes of torture he had kissed me passionately, which ended up with us making love on the sofa in the library. With me on top, the sensations had been just as incredible as last time, if not more so. We had both come hard and fast, partners in our simultaneous release. In the aftermath we had lain tangled and naked on the floor, the rug for a mattress. I had left soon after to go to work. Only to have Clark come and accost me about my relationship with Lex. How _had_ he known, anyway? I now stood behind the counter lost in thought, when a familiar voice said;

"Lana? You ok?"

It was Chloe. Her concerned eyes staring into mine.

"Oh! Sorry Chloe! I was deep in thought…"

She smiled. "Yeah, looked that way."

She looked as though she was trying to find a way to say something, politely.

"Chloe, you can come out and say it."

She sighed.

"Lana, I know you don't want to hear this especially from me. But you and Lex- it's not a good idea. You're only eighteen! Lex is way out of your league.'

She sounded sincerely concerned about me but I could help the surge of anger that burned through me at those words.

"Why is it so hard for you and Clark to believe that I want to be with Lex? He is amazing; young, powerful, and sexy. One of the most eligible bachelors in the world and you cant understand why I'd want to be with him?" I laughed scornfully.

" We are just worried about you, Lex is a playboy, and he has given you false hope about your relationship. He's just using you, Lana."

Chloe looked like she honestly believed it.

"Look. I know you mean well. But lets set the record straight. Lex hasn't lied to me and he isn't tricking me in any way. He has been completely honest with me, more so than anyone has ever been before."

I made sure my voice sounded final.

"I'd appreciate it if as my friends you would just be happy for me and butt out."

Chloe looked sceptical. "Ok, Lana." She said.

I walked away saying over my shoulder

"Sorry I have a lot of work to do. Can we catch up later?"

She smiled falsely. "Ok."

**Lex.**

I felt extremely satisfied tonight. Lana was coming over to the mansion and I was already counting the minutes till she arrived. No one would have believed it if they knew that I, international playboy and philanderer, was in love with a girl of eighteen. But she was everything I would have asked for, if I had thought to ask. She was beautiful, strong, wild and wonderfully passionate and she was crazy about me. After testing her reactions this morning, I had been very surprised and impressed by her acceptance of the real me, my interests and theories. Her support meant so much to me. Sexually we matched each other perfectly. Of course I was older and more experienced, but Lana learned very fast and her total lack of shyness made the sex incredible. I couldn't wait to teach her all I knew. Lana was in fact my perfect partner although, of course I hadn't told her this yet.

I acted my cool, slightly detached self when I heard the doors behind me open at quarter to seven. I smelled her even before I saw her. She smelt like the best quality French vanilla with a slight undertone of orchids.

"Hi Lex." She said, walking up behind me, where I stood at the window. Her slim arms wrapped around me unexpectedly and her mouth found the side of my neck.

"Mmmm, you smell amazing." She whispered against my skin, echoing my thoughts.

My stomach muscles tightened immediately in response to her touch.

She brought out a hunger in me that was positively primevil. I turned and slid my hands into her hair on either side of her face and captured her mouth, I plundering it with my tongue, loving the shiver that shook her slim body against mine.

"Good evening Lana." I chuckled as I released her lips.

She looked at me with a dazed expression in her lovely wide hazel eyes.

"Wow." She breathed.

"I arranged for us to have dinner in my suite. Is that ok?" I asked.

"Yes." She said breathlessly.

I led the way down the passage to my suite where there was an intimate table set at the window, over looking the huge park that surrounded the mansion. Candles flickered on us from every available surface. The huge bed looked so inviting in this light. I felt decidedly wicked for bringing Lana here for the express purpose of seducing her – again. But my less noble side exulted in the knowledge that she would soon be naked and writhing on those black silk sheets. My body reacted to the images my mind conjured up. My expression must have echoed my thoughts because Lana glanced at me and couldn't look away. Our eyes met and held, the air was thick with electricity. I smirked at her;

"Shall we?" I indicated the chair I now held out for her. She sat down abruptly, as if her legs had given out from under her.

The waiters brought the food, course after course, we didn't talk much, our eyes continually locking with each other across the table. A deep longing to be alone and share the passion we felt for each other. Soon we were left alone with a bottle of my finest champagne. My gaze studied her for the first time tonight, she was wearing a short black mini dress, its hem coming to just above her knees. Its bodice was fitted with fine spaghetti straps, which crossed over her back. On her feet were strappy stilettos. Beautiful. That was the word that drifted across my mind as I looked at her. Her long dark brown hair, which fell to her waist, was tossed artfully around her face, its perfect oval a lovely alabaster glow. Her full glistening curved lips smiled now as she saw my scrutiny. Her light hazel eyes slightly amused and happy. There was nothing, I decided, that I would change about her, even if I could.

"To us." Lana said as she raised her glass towards me.

"To us." I echoed as our glasses clinked.

"Come here, Lana." I said as I placed my glass on the table.

I saw her nervously place her glass on the table too and stand up hesitantly. I sat there waiting, my expression designed to make her a little uneasy. Anticipation was often the key to passion. I knew that my unexpected order was sapping her confidence, but making her unbelievably aroused too. I saw her eyes flash defiantly as she walked towards me.

"Undress." I said when she was a hairs breadth away from me.

"What?" Lana asked startled.

I didn't answer her; I just continued to stare at her with my most Luthor like half smirk.

"Are you afraid?" I said at last.

I saw her chin go up even as her trembling hands went to the thin straps at her shoulders.

"No, I'm not scared." She answered, but her nervous expression belied her brave words.

Her eyes locked with mine as she pealed the tight dress downwards, exposing first her small perfectly shaped breasts, then her flat stomach and gently curving hips. She wore a black lace thong underneath. The dress pooled on the floor and she stepped out of it. Standing there in only her panty and stiletto's, the candle light bathing her lovely body in a warm glow, she was one of the most beautiful things I had ever seem. I felt desire so intense it was like a sharp ache rush through my body, my arousal was very much evident through my trousers. Her eyes fell to my lap and a breath caught in her throat.

"Lex?" She whispered.

"Take all of it off, except the shoes. " I answered with out moving.

Lana lifted her hands from her sides and hooked her long slim fingers into the sides of her panty and then slid it down her legs and stepped out of it, in one fluid motion. I let my gaze wonder over her womanly perfection, she had almost no hair guarding her most secret of places, just the way I liked it. She was perfect.

"Come here." I said after she had been standing there for a few moments.

She walked up to me until her legs were within reach and then stopped. I leaned forwards then and ran my hands down her slim, shapely legs until I reached her knees. I then pulled her down on top of me, her legs straddling my hips. I made sure that none of the raw emotion I was feeling showed on my face. I wanted her so badly my erection had begun to ache. But I knew the expression on my face hadn't changed at all. Luthor training. Her hand automatically steadied her on my shoulders, her fragrant hair swirling all around us. She was breathing fast, desire for me shining from her eyes. But I wouldn't give in just yet. I wanted to do this _my_ way. I slid my hands from her knees up to her hips, pulling her against my startlingly aroused flesh. Lana moaned loudly and thrust her hips against me again. I gritted my teeth and refused to make a sound. Some part of me wanted to conquer her, if only in the bedroom. In daylight I wanted her to be my partner and equal, but here I wanted to rule over her and make her scream out my name. I suddenly pushed two of my fingers into the warm and very wet centre of her desire. Her body buckled and she collapsed against my chest, shaking violently. I moved my fingers in and out of her several times before puling them out completely. I grabbed her around the waist and lifted her out of the chair. She wrapped her legs around my waist and held onto my shoulders as I walked towards the giant bed. When I reached the edge I threw her none to lightly down on the silk sheets, her naked body making a sharp contrast to the black sheets. I stripped off my shirt and joined her on the bed. Leaving my trousers on was a conscious decision meant to drive her insane with longing. Lana was looking at me, her eyes wide with excitement. Desire plainly written in her eyes. I grasped her wrists and lifted them above her head, securing them with one of my hands. I lay half on top of her, my leg thrust between hers, my erection against her side. Finally I kissed her, long and lingeringly. I nipped at her lips with my teeth and traced the contours of them with my tongue, she writhed against me in frustration.

"Lex, please…?" she whimpered softly.

I didn't answer her, I pushed my tongue into her mouth with force, opening her mouth wide in the process. She whimpered again, it was the single sexiest sound I had ever heard. I pushed my hips against her leg. The feeling of her breasts against my chest, their hard tips and soft contours, was indescribable. My hand reached up and found their softness and squeezed hard. I reached up, beneath the pillows for the soft leather thong I had left there earlier. While I was kissing her, I slipped the thong around her wrists and pulled it tight enough to prevent escape. Her eyes widened in shock as she looked into my eyes.

"Lex. What are you doing..?"

I released her then and slid down her body until my lips were level with her belly button. I started kissing her there, with long, slow, languid movements. Her stomach muscles tightened under my lips.

'Lex, I've never done this before…" Lana began again. Her voice trembling slightly.

"Ssshhh." I murmured against her skin.

I parted her legs with my hands, spreading them wide; her body was completely open to my gaze. I glanced upwards to see her expression, it was embarrassment mingled with passion. I smiled a very Lex like smile as I continued to place kisses down her thigh and then I touched her heat with my tongue and I felt her body jump. I worked my tongue through her folds until I came to the nub of her desire. She moaned and arched her back as I licked her deeply. Her taste was amazing, making me want more of her. I sat up and rolled her over suddenly, until she was lying on her stomach. I trailed my hands down her back and over her buttocks. I then pulled her up onto her knees and lay down besides her.

"Come and love me now, Lana." I said invitingly.

I reached down and undid my trousers. She looked uncertain but very aroused. Her eyes glowed with a desire so intense it shook her small body. Her hair was a wanton cloud around her face and I had never wanted her more. I half expected her to refuse but she licked her lips suggestively and her eyes were slightly amused. With her hands tied in front of her she bent down and kissed me, sliding her small tongue into my mouth. Her hair formed a fragrant curtain around our faces, the ends of her hair tickling my chest and stomach. She trailed kisses down my throat, chest and stomach slowly, just like I had done to her. I closed my eyes as her soft lips sucked and kissed their way towards the edge of my trousers. I struggled to remain somewhat distant. Her small hands parted my trousers and grasped my arousal tightly, causing me to moan for the first time. Her tongue hesitantly touched the tip of my manhood and then slid down the length. My hand found its way into her hair, tangling in the long tresses. Her mouth enveloped me then, completely. I called her name without meaning to.

"Lana, oh god…."

Her mouth continued to stroke up and down the length of me. I stopped her by rolling her onto her back again. I had to stop her before I came undone. The sight of her tied up and kneeling besides me made holding onto my Luthor self control almost impossible. I untied the leather thong around her wrists. I entered her roughly and she cried out clinging to my shoulders tightly. Her legs found their way around my waist as she moved with me, matching my strokes. I buried myself so deeply inside her, I wasn't sure where I ended and she began.

"Lex! Oh god…please dont stop." Lana shuddered violently as she came, her body spasmed around me.

I followed after her, my release when it came was just as violent. I buried my face in her neck her long nails raked my back in the aftermath. We stayed like that for some time before I raised myself onto my elbows and gazed down at her. Her eyes were open and there was no embarrassment in her face. But I did see another emotion I hadn't seen too often in my life, especially directed at me. Love. Lana stroked my face with her hand and reached up to kiss me. I returned her kiss and then rolled off her taking her with me to lie in the crook of my arm. We didn't speak. It was a comfortable silence. I lay awake as she drifted off to sleep. I stroked her hair and back rhythmically. For the first time in my life I felt complete and satisfied. There was no way I was going to let the girl in my arms get away, I decided.

**Chloe.**

I had to do something to help Clark. I had never seen him so heartbroken about anything before. Lana had insisted that she wanted to be with Lex. But I was going to prove to her that he was nothing more than a playboy using her to get what he wanted. I had a plan to expose him for what he really was. Knowing Lex, I was sure I wouldn't have to look for long. It never crossed my mind for one second that Lana and Lex actually belonged together. How could they? They were so different. Lana was my friend too, I simply had to try and save her.

I heard through a source that an old "Friend" of Lex's was coming to see him the following week. Victoria Hardwick was a shallow socialite from Metropolis that Lex had known since his childhood. I was betting that they had been, or still were lovers. I did some more digging and discovered what time she was arriving. I then called Lana and asked if she would like to go on a shopping trip with me soon. She said she would love to, as long as we didn't discuss Lex.

So I effectively opened the door for Lex to see his old flame. The day dawned fine and sunny. A perfect day for a trip to Metropolis. I picked Lana up outside the Talon and we drove into the city. I kept Lana talking about all sorts of inconsequential nonsense, hoping my plan was going to work. Soon it was time to put my plan into action. I told Lana I had had a call and would have to go back to work early, could I drop her anywhere? She hesitated and then asked if I would mind dropping her off at the mansion. I acted reluctant but agreed. Soon we were parking in the driveway in front of the mansion. Lana climbed out and I followed. She looked at me puzzled.

"Are you coming in, Chloe?" Lana asked.

"Yeah, I though I might as well say hi to Lex, seeing as though he's dating my best friend."

I smiled cheerfully.

Lana nodded and walked up the stairs and pushed the door open, not ringing the doorbell for the butler, obviously a very frequent visitor. Perfect. He wouldn't know that we were coming. We walked down the long panelled corridors until we reached the library door, which was inlaid with stained glass. I could hear voices coming from within, Lana frowned. She hadn't expected Lex to have a visitor judging by her expression. There was laughing and then silence followed by sounds of a scuffle. Lana pushed the doors wide and we went into the room. Lex and a very attractive brunette were standing by the piano. The woman looked very dishevelled, her long auburn hair tangled, her suit jacket undone. Lex looked as calm as he always was but he had a red handprint across his cheek. It looked like Victoria had slapped him, all the better for my plan. I smiled and averted my eyes. I glanced at Lana to gauge her reaction and what I saw surprised me. Instead of hurt or confused she looked angry. Very angry. Her hazel eyes blazed with emotion. Lex turned towards us at the sound of Lana's high heel boots on the uncarpeted floor.

"Lana. This may sound cliché, but this isn't what it looks like." Lex said walking towards her.

I nearly feared for his safety as I saw Lana's eyes flash even more.

"What it looks like is some little bit of trash trying to seduce my boyfriend." Lana drawled quietly.

I gasped as my plan took a decidedly wrong turn. Lana levelled her angry gaze at Victoria.

"Who are you?" Lana asked.

Victoria's chin went up and she shot Lana a withering glance.

"Do you even know whom you are talking to?" she spat.

"I could ask _you_ that same question." Lana stepped around Lex and confronted the other woman face to face. "I don't know who you are. But I am Lex's girlfriend and I'd like to know what was going on here."

Lex walked to where Lana was standing and stood next to her in a show of solidarity.

"Lana, this is Victoria Hardwick, an old friend. She mistakenly thought we were still on the same footing as we used to be and tried to kiss me. I pushed her away and she slapped me. That's all that happened."

His Grey-blue eye's held a trace of amusement and sincerity. He seemed impressed by her show of jealousy and ownership over him. I felt a knot forming in my stomach; my plan was fast turning into yet another reason for Lana to feel bonded to Lex. How had this happened? Lana seemed slightly appeased.

"Well, in future, Victoria, please keep your hands to yourself. Lex is _mine_ now." She said a hint of sarcasm in her smooth voice.

I was surprised. Lana sounded almost exactly like Lex. Victoria looked confused. She glared at Lex.

"How can you just stand there and let this little _no-body_ speak to me this way?"

Lex smirked, "Lana is hardly no-body. She is my fiancé and I'm sorry to say what she said to you is no more than you deserve."

Lana swung around to face Lex.

"_Really_?" she asked in an undertone, sounding surprised and happy.

"Yes, _really_. If you'll have me." Lex answered just as quietly.

"Oh_, yes_!" Lana flung her arms around Lex's neck and kissed him soundly on the lips.

Lex wound his arms around her waist and returned the kiss. I couldn't believe it, in trying to break them up I had only succeeded in getting them engaged!

"Great." I said under my breath, while forcing a smile onto my lips.

Victoria looked very angry and disgusted by their very public show of affection. Lex pulled back from Lana and turned to face Victoria.

"I'm sorry, truly I am. But as you see I'm very much 'taken'."

His voice held more than a trace of amusement.

"Well, I don't have to stay here and be insulted like this. Goodbye Lex. I can't say it was good to see you."

with that Victoria stormed to through the door and slammed it shut behind her. Lana smiled a very satisfied smile at Lex.

"We actually just came to say Hi, Lex. Chloe has to go back to work early, so our shopping trip was shortened."

I smiled at Lex with what I hoped was a friendly smile. It hurt my face to pretend happiness when all I wanted to do was cry in frustration. I had failed. Lex grinned at me, almost as if he could read my mind.

"Well I have you to thank then, for that timeous intervention."

He slipped his arm possessively around Lana's waist again.

"Would you like to join me for a short trip to the city then?" He asked Lana. "I'm just going in to sign some papers at Luthorcorp. We could leave within the hour."

Lana grinned at him happily,

"I'd love to, Lex." She said.

I couldn't stand it any longer, I had to get out of here, _now_.

"Okay, I'm going to leave you two alone. See you later, Lana. Lex."

With that I walked swiftly towards the door and shut it behind me without a backward glance. I drove to work in a daze, something about what I had seen was bothering me, but I couldn't quite place my finger on it. Lana seemed to be happy with Lex, as though they really did fit together perfectly. She didn't seem like a victimised innocent. Instead she seemed to be a mirror image of Lex, in female form. And then it hit me. That was what was bothering me! Lana _didn't_ need saving. She wasn't a victim of Lex's. She was his equal in every way, only I had been too blind to see it. Lex it seemed, had finally met his match. My gut instinct told me the truthfulness of that. I would have to go and see Clark later to try and make him see what I had seen, as painful as it might be for him. He had to face the fact that Lana belonged with Lex. For him not to face the truth would only result in him being hurt even more.

**Clark.**

As soon as I saw Chloe walking towards me I knew the news was not good. She didn't smile as she usually did nor did she hug me. She took hold of my arm and walked me to a secluded corner of the Torch. The smile that had been on my face died. I felt a cold hand squeeze my heart, it made it difficult for me to breathe.

"I went to see Lana earlier, in fact we went to metropolis for a shopping trip." Chloe paused. "When we got back she asked me to take her to the mansion, I did as I wanted to see them together. "

She took a deep breath and continued.

"Clark, I think you have to face the fact that we were wrong. Lana isn't being manipulated by Lex. I think she is very happy right now and I also think that maybe they belong together."

I stared at her in amazement.

"Chloe! How can you say that? Any friend of Lana's wouldn't let her get involved with someone like Lex!"

She looked shocked at my outburst.

"Clark, I am Lana's friend and I'm yours too. But Lana is a big girl and she can take care of herself. I saw that for the first time today. She doesn't need saving, Clark."

I shook my head angrily, not wanting to see what Chloe was trying to tell me. Lana couldn't _want_ to be with Lex, she simply couldn't. I got up and walked out the room, as soon as no one was watching I super sped away.

**Lana.**

I couldn't believe how attached I was becoming to Lex. When I had walked in and seen him standing with that woman, Victoria, my mind had gone onto autopilot and rage had burned through me. I had never felt anything like it before in my life. I knew that probably Lex had kissed her. But it didn't matter, he was mine and nothing would change that. It was a scary and liberating thought. I would deal with Lex if I found out he was less than faithful to me. Although with the sex life we shared, I doubted he would want to stray. It was an amazing feeling to know that soon I would be Mrs. Alexander Luthor. I was still reeling from Lex's proposal. Which had been completely unexpected. But now that the fact was beginning to sink in, all I could feel was an amazing pride that this amazing man loved me and wanted to be with me. Nothing else and no body else mattered. When I had gone with Lex to Metropolis that day, he had spent all morning in meetings. But he had given me his credit card and a limo to take me where I wanted to go. It had been quite an experience for a small town girl fro rural Kansas having unlimited spending power and an escort. After Lex had finished his meetings he had taken me shopping for a ring. In true Luthor style, instead of shopping like normal people, he had taken me to Metropolis's most elite jeweller. They had shut their doors and let me browse through tray after tray of exquisite rings in privacy. Finally I decided on a White gold ring holding a solitaire diamond that weighed 5 carats. It was simple and elegant and I loved it. They sized it while we waited and when Lex and I left the store, the ring was on the third finger of my left hand. The rest of the day had been spent going to a charity function Lex had to attend. He had again bought me a cocktail dress that didn't have a price tag from a top end boutique that closed their door in order for me to shop in peace. It fitted me like a second skin and was emerald green. The bodice was fitted and plunging, the waist tight, the skirt flowing down to my knees. Stilettos completed the outfit. My hair once more cascaded down my back, just as Lex liked it. It was a boring party, all the guests were made of Metropolis's who's who. We made it enjoyable by flirting with each other at every given opportunity. And now here we were, surrounded by the stuffed shirts that financed hostile takeovers all over the world. I was bored until I looked across at Lex only to find his gaze fixed on my mouth an unmistakably aroused expression in his grey-blue eyes. My heart sprinted and my body shook with instantaneous desire. All I could think about was the feeling of his strong but elegant hands roaming at will over my body and his hard flesh deep inside me.

"Are you alright, Lana?" Lex asked me, amusement on his face. "You looked slightly flushed."

All the people in our group turned to me curiously.

I glared at Lex and then smiled politely as everyone's eyes came to rest on me.

"No, I'm fine." I said quickly.

I looked into Lex's eyes and saw a deep amusement there. I narrowed my eyes slightly, a threat for later. Lex's smirk grew as he read the message in my eyes. Soon I couldn't take the suspense any longer and I excused myself and left the room, walking swiftly towards the elevator. I heard footsteps behind me but I refused to look around. I knew who it was. The elevator doors whooshed open silently and I stepped inside. I didn't turn around to face the door, but lifted my gaze to meet his in the floor to ceiling length mirror that covered the back of the elevator. Each side panel was glass, showing the view of the city, as the elevator was on the outside of the building. I was afraid of heights and the fear only heightened the intense desire I felt. He entered the lift behind me and pushed the button, the doors slid shut. I stared into the grey-blue eyes, which observed me intently. There was no flicker of emotion on his face. Only his eyes burned with the intensity of his arousal. We didn't speak as the lift began it assent. Suddenly He reached over and hit the stop button, freezing the lift in-between floors. My heart was racing and my breath hitched in my throat as he reached for me, sliding his large elegant hands from my hips, along my sides until they reached my breasts, which he cupped roughly. A moan escaped me as his fingers squeezed my hard nipples. I could feel his warm breath on the back of my neck, teasing the tendrils of hair there. A shiver of delicious anticipation shook my body. I leaned back into his body feeling the heat and the hard evidence of his arousal. We still didn't speak. He lifted his hands to my shoulders where he slid the straps of my dress off and down my arms until it pooled around my waist. I lifted my hands and placed them against the glass side of the lift, leaning forwards slightly. I was so excited I could feel the heat begin to pool between my legs, I was shaking I wanted him so much. His hands were teasing my nipples, it was almost more than I could bear. He kissed the side of my neck and bit me hard, I welcomed his roughness, it only added to my arousal. His hands suddenly slid downwards, lifting my skirt, warm fingers searched and then found the very centre of my heat. I heard him moan deep in his throat as he felt my wetness. I whimpered as his fingers slid inside me. I wanted more of him. I felt his hardness against my buttocks and then he thrusted swiftly into me, the pleasure was so intense I cried out loudly my breath making mist on the glass. I looked down at the street far below us, as he thrust into me repeatedly, I met each movement with one of my own. I pushed myself back against him so I could feel his body behind me. His black suit still fully in place. The pleasure was so intense I felt as though I was about to explode and then my body clutched his tightly, I shuddered as my release shook me violently. He began to shake and then I felt his body explode too. We came to a stop slowly, I felt him kiss my neck and with draw from me. He stepped back and pushed the button, which started the lift moving again. I straightened my dress and pulled the straps in place, I also checked my hair and face in the glass. As soon as the elevator doors opened he stepped out and returned to the party without a backward glance. I followed slowly behind. I smiled to myself in satisfaction. As soon as I re-entered the reception room my eyes met his and he smirked at me his eyes holding mine magnetically. I drifted to his side.

"Sorry I took so long." I said to everyone gathered around Lex.

I smiled up at him, tilting my head to the side slightly. I placed my hand on the sleeve of his immaculate black suit.

"That's ok Lana, I also had to get some air. Strange we didn't see each other." His voice held a hint of humour. I looked up at him mischievously.

"We must have gone to different places. Next time we should go together." I said and Lex's smirk grew.

"Yes I agree." He said.

**Lex.**

Tonight, I felt completely satisfied. My clandestine meeting with Lana in the elevator had been amazing. I didn't think I could be any happier. My life had taken on a whole new dimension, in such a short time. I was eager, now, to come home at the end of the day because I knew that Lana would almost always be there waiting for me. She hadn't moved into the mansion yet, but I was working on it. I smirked to myself; the mansion had never looked so appealing to me before now, it was strange how one small woman could make such a difference.

I met Lana in the lobby and we made our way out to my limo, which was parked by the entrance. As we drove home she laid her head against my shoulder and drifted off to sleep. I watched her peaceful face, entranced; an unfamiliar emotion touched my heart. I was fast becoming dependant on Lana, just like a drug. I didn't want to think about the desert my life would be again if I were to lose her. Unthinkingly my grip on her tightened at the thought. Despite our playfulness of the evening I sensed that Lana had been holding something back from me. It bothered me. But I was determined to wait until she trusted me with whatever it was that was bothering her.

"Lex..." Lana murmured in her sleep, a wonderfully sensual smile on her full curved lips.

I dipped my head and touched my lips to hers.

"I love you, Lana." I said quietly, knowing she couldn't hear me.

Those were three words I had never said to a woman and it felt good now to be honest with her, even if she was asleep. When we reached the mansion I carried Lana to my suite where I laid her on the bed and covered her with the blankets, after pulling off her stilettos. She didn't wake up; she just rolled over and snuggled into my pillow.

The next morning Lana woke me up by kissing my face. I opened my eyes to look into her beautiful eyes, smiling as I did so.

"Good morning handsome." She said softly. "I have a surprise for you."

I opened my eyes fully and pushed myself up on the pillows until I was half sitting. I pulled her into my arms and waited.

"I was wondering when you would get around to telling me." I said.

She glanced at me quickly.

"You knew there was something I wanted to tell you?" She sounded surprised.

"Yes." I said simply, stroking her hair softly.

Lana smiled at me. "You know me so well."

She seemed to hesitate before starting.

"Lana, whatever it is, you can trust me. I said, while stroking her back with long soothing strokes.

"I'm pregnant, Lex." She said in a rush. "Only a few weeks, but the Doctor confirmed it yesterday."

I felt my heart pound suddenly and then soar. My wishes were being granted.

She refused to look at me, so I tilted her chin up with my fingers. Her eyes were frightened.

"Its the best news I have _ever_ heard, Lana." I said, gazing into her worried hazel eyes.

The words sunk in and then she threw herself into my arms more fully, kissing me soundly on the lips.

"Really?" The joy on her face was blinding.

"Really. I couldn't be happier." I answered softly. I kissed her then with a building passion. Soon we were lost in our own private world, a world where only lovers go. I was elated, I finally had her and there was no way I was going to lose her.

**Clark.**

I held the announcement in my hands, not quite believing what I read**. **

_This is to announce the marriage of Mr Alexander Luthor and Ms. Lana Lang._

_Tuesday the 27th February 2005 at 5pm. St Paul's Cathedral._

_You are invited to join us celebrate this joyous occasion._

These words jumped out at me. They were getting married. It had been two months since I had seen Lex or Lana.

How could they? I felt my heart breaking and then I heard again Chloe's words to me. She had said that they belonged together. _Did_ they? I had to see for myself. As little as I wanted to go to their wedding I had to go and see them together one last time to try and see what Chloe had seen. I had to, if I had any chance of letting Lana go.

The day of the wedding dawned bright and sunny. I made my way to the church with a heavy heart. As I stood behind a pillar I watched Lana walk down the isle, a vision in a stunning white gown fit for a princess, it shimmered as she walked, a thousand crystals sewn onto its bodice and skirt. Her long brown hair interwoven with orchids, fell down her back in a tangle of spiral curls. Her face held my attention though. It glowed with a happiness that surpassed anything else. She looked happier than I had ever seen her. I turned to look at Lex standing waiting for her at the alter, his face held just as much arrogance as usual but there was an underlying happiness and satisfaction that shone from his face, too. His eyes positively glowed as he gazed at Lana. they shared a smile and then her hand was on his and they turned to the minister. The words that had been uttered a billion times before were said and then they were married and as they kissed I saw the truth of Chloe's words. They really did belong together. A perfect fit.

I had to forget about Lana Lang. She was gone now and I had to face it. She was now Lana Luthor. I couldnt be friends with either of them again, but I could rest with the knowledge that things had turned out as they meant to be. The hate I had felt towards them disappeared. I super sped away, before anyone could see me. I was finally at peace.

**THE END.**


End file.
